Mitsubishi i-MiEV
The Mitsubishi i-MiEV is a subcompact electric car featured in the Choro-Q series; it appeared in Choro-Q Wii. Real life info The i-MiEV is an electric version of the Mitsubishi i Kei car, which is a 4-door hatchback with the engine situated behind above the rear axle. The Mitsubishi i concept was shown at the 2003 Frankfurt Motor Show, and the production version of the Mitsubishi i was launched in January 2006. In 2009, Mitsubishi introduced the i-MiEV in Japan, with other countries receiving the i-MiEV starting in 2010. Power comes from a permanent magnet synchronous motor producing 66 hp, 145 lb/ft of torque, connected to a 1-speed reduction transmission and a 16 kilowatt-hour lithium ion battery pack. The battery pack is located under the floor. Later Japanese-spec models would offer a lithium titanate oxide battery that lasts longer and takes less time to recharge. The i-MiEV has two charging ports, the CHAdeMO charging port (on the left side of the car) and the Mennekes charging port (on the right side of the car); the CHAdeMO port is used for rapid charging. The i-MiEV may have minor modifications depending on which country the car is sold in. Here are some examples: * North America (United States and Canada) - The North American version is somewhat larger and has been modified to meet crash standards, government regulations, and for the preferences of North American customers. The North American i-MiEV (known simply as the "i" in North America) has redesigned bumpers, advanced airbags, interior upgrades, and additional features. Three trim lines were available: the ES, SE, and SE Premium; the latter is the high-end version. In 2014, the "i" received heated front seats, heated side mirrors (previously part of the "Cold Zone" option package), standard CHAdeMO charging port (previously an option), an 8A/12A switchable Level 1 charging cable, charge port lamp, battery warming system (previously part of the "Cold Zone" option package), rear door speakers, leather-covered shift knob, leather-covered steering wheel, black-out door sash trim passenger-side vanity mirror (with lid), front fog lights, daytime running lights, aluminum wheels, and color/trim upgrades. The price was also reduced. * Europe - The European i-MiEV has redesigned bumpers, side and curtain airbags, and stability control as standard safety features; also, the dashboard is redesigned and seat comfort is improved. Along with the i-MiEV, two i-MiEV based cars are sold in Europe: the Citroën C-Zero and the Peugeot iOn; both the C-Zero and iOn are built alongside the i-MiEV at Mitsubishi's Mizushima assembly plant in Kurashiki, Okayama Prefecture, Japan. In some countries, the C-Zero and iOn are more common than the i-MiEV, but are all identical except for the car badges. * Japan - Two trim lines were available - the M and G. The G is the higher-level trim, featuring a longer range per charge, as well as LED headlights and rear lights, 15-inch alloy wheels, leather-wrapped shifter knob, leather steering-wheel cover, heated front seats, and a navigation system. * Australia - The Australian i-MiEV is similar to the European version, with revised bumpers, front fog lights, darker-tinted headlights, and alloy wheels. The i-MiEV was discontinued due to limited sales overall. Choro-Q Wii The i-MiEV is body 27 in Choro-Q Wii. Description "A lovable design; as cute as a bunny." CWEU27.jpg CWEUSP27.jpg CWJSP27.jpg Notes * The i-MiEV has the same Racing Paint/Special Paint livery design in both the English and Japanese versions, but the number on the car's doors and roof is 7 in the English versions while the Japanese version is 8. Appearances * Choro-Q Wii Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles